


A Midsummer Night's Dream at Ikea

by Emily_Sophie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: + she wanted to annoy zeus, +they are all huge internet nerds, Again, F/F, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant, also everybody is hella gay, and Leo never left, and a thank you for saving the world, annabeth figured something out, bc they proved how much a family can achieve if they work together, bit of angst, but nevermind, chiron got a surprising side job, hera was nice for once and decided to introduce a monster free day for demigods, i would die for you / we are family brotp percabeth, lots of fluff, oh and phones and stuff work around them, or Bi, or smth else, past hoo, she and renya also developed some dyslexia glasses that translate everything into greek, so it's easier for them to read it, that's also how they got together but that's a story for another time, who secretly loved it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sophie/pseuds/Emily_Sophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico hang up and stirred Percy from his sleep. “Percy, hey buddy, you need to wake up, man. It’s getting kinda uncomfortable here. I think my legs have fallen asleep and…”</p><p>Percy moved a bit until he startled up confused. “Nico? What is happening?” He asked blearily. “Where are we? What…?”</p><p>“Oh god, we’re still at the Ikea aren’t we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Night's Dream at Ikea

**Author's Note:**

> note: Percy experiences a little panic attack at the beginning.

  for [Nik](http://aravenlikeawritingdesk.tumblr.com/)

                                                                                                               

* * *

 

"Got ya! One done, 11 to go. Eagle 1 to the rest. Been there done that, has been caught. No cookies for you Piper."

"Oh shut up, Jason! Who let you pick out the names anyway?"

Laughter sounded from the walkie-talkie as the others listened to their banter. To celebrate their first day without monsters outside of Camp Blood Hill/ Camp Jupiter they had decided to go out and play a few of the ridiculous games they had found on the internet. Annabeth and Percy had made a list of games, they wanted to play. Reyna and Jason went out shopping for it, walkie-talkies, batteries, one-way cameras, everything that they needed. In the meanwhile Nico, Piper and Sally had prepared their lunches and drinks. First they had gone shopping, choosing the worst outfits for each other. Then they went to the book store and picked books, creating a new story by reading random pages to each other. And now they decided to play hide and seek in the Ikea store.

Jason was searching, keeping them up to date with the walkie-talkies he had bought. The winner would get the last cookies Sally had made. They had already sacrificed their lunches on various games, like spontaneously picnicking on the escalator or in the middle of the shopping street. The weirded out looks had been worth it.

Bam. A loud noise startled Percy and Nico and it took a while until they realized that it had come out of the speakers. “What’s that? Do you think something is broken or something?” asked Nico and looked skeptical at the walkie-talkie in their hands. Percy shook his and smiled at him: “Nah, I don’t think so. I guess Jason has just bumped the radio somewhere. I don’t know?” He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think he’s going to find us here. Tell me one good reason why he should look here?” He wanted to continue but footsteps below them interrupted him. He shared a concerned look with Nico, both waiting expectantly as a loud “BOOO” in their ears caused them to jump immediately.

Percy looked around in shock but there was nobody to be seen. And yet he heard somebody breathing heavily, very close to his ears. Shivers went down his spine and he started fumbling around in case Jason had decided to borrow Annabeth’s cap. But there was nothing. Something was definitely not right there. He looked around again, when his gaze fell on Nico.

Nico, who was laughing very hard. “Percy…” He gasped for a breath. “You are still wearing headphones.” He grinned at him, leaned closer and took one of them out of Percy’s ear. “You are never going to get used them are you? You are becoming old.” He smirked and Percy stuck his tongue out at him, secretly relieved that there had been nothing to worry about.

His trip to Tartarus had left him in a worse state than he had expected and even a year later he was still fighting with flashbacks and oversensitivity. After the war Chiron and Reyna had introduced counselors who offered therapy for the traumatized camp members and it had helped a lot. But sometimes it still was too much. He shivered. That had been another reason why he had decided to hide together with Nico. Somehow he understood. Somehow he made him feel better.

Percy wasn’t exactly sure what it was but Nico could calm him down like nobody else could. There were few people who could come close to him during a panic attack and even less who could actually calm him down but Nico had somehow became a safe haven for him. As long as Nico was around nothing could happen to him.

It was irrational, Percy knew it but apparently his subconscious didn’t care. And what did it matter? It helped and that was all that mattered.

They shared cabins on bad days, woke each other up during nightmares, ate midnight snacks together. Listened and calmed each other down.

Almost like Annabeth and Reyna who would start inventing and building things when they were feeling bad, they had developed a routine together. Percy smiled and snuggled closer into Nico, who’s shoulder was, thanks to his growth spurt, now at the perfect height for him. He closed his eyes and concentrated at his breathing. This was good. This was nice. He was safe. He allowed himself to relax and the tension started to ease.

Nico buried his face into Percy’s hair and smiled. Everything had changed. For better or worse he couldn’t say, but he would definitely not complain. He liked it that way. A bit broken but still good.

He leaned closer towards Percy’s ear and whispered: “Hey Percy.”

“Huh?”

“Is it okay if I plug out the headphones now?”

“But it’s soo loud.” answered Percy sleepily.

“Don’t worry I will turn the volume down.” Nico moved back a bit so he could properly look at Percy.

“Mhh ‘kay. But promise they won’t hear it, I…” he started yawning. Nico couldn’t help but smile again. “I promise. Just.” But it was too late. Percy had already fallen asleep. Nico shook his head lightly and picked up the walkie-talkie.

“Eagle 1 this is if I had to pick a dude, over. Eagle 1.”

Jason’s voice sounded from the speakers. “Yes, Nico? Is everything alright? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, we are fine. We just had.” He paused. “technical difficulties.” He paused again. “Did we miss something?”

“No, not really. Annabeth has finally decided to come out of the closet.” Nico heard laughter in the background and smiled. There was no way that Jason would let out a pun like this.

“And I found Reyna in the washing machine.”

“No, you didn’t, I did!” protested Annabeth.

“Well, you might have spotted her first but how do you think I found her?” bantered Jason. “Your face was pretty obvious.”

“You wish, Grace”

“I still have to find Clarisse and the rest though.” interrupted Jason. “Are you sure that everything is fine with you?”

He nodded.

“Nico?”

“Oh yeah, sure we are fine. Percy is taking a nap though. I would turn off the walkie-talkie for a while if that’s okay? You can always call me on my phone if something should happen?”

“I will.“ promised Jason. “Tell us if we can help you in any way. Is it okay if I try to find you anyways or...?” he paused and Nico grinned.

“Well you can try to. But I doubt that you are able to. But wait. There is one last thing. Can you ask Grover to check on Percy if possible? Just in case?” He hesitated.

„Yo man. Don’t worry. I got it. He’s gonna be okay.“ joined Grover in.

“Are you sure about that?” asked Nico concerned.

“100 % sure, he’ll be fine. You are there. No worries. And now, oh god dammit! Jason that’s not fair!”

„Why not? I found you?!“

„But that’s cheating, man.“

„No, it’s not. Why should it be? I heard you talking…“

„But I was trying to help.“

“Doesn’t matt…”

Nico smiled again and shut off their walkie-talkie. They were getting along just fine. Maybe with a bit more banter than usual, maybe a bit more sensitive, but it would work. The whole purpose of this trip had been distraction after all. Moping around and remembering the fights didn’t help anybody. That’s why they had introduced the no campers rule. On July the 18th there would be no campers allowed in both Camp Jupiter and Camp Blood Hill. It was of course a very bendy rule. Everybody with separation issues or who would be seriously affected by this rule were of course allowed to stay at home, but even for them they had organized something special. Mr. D refused to tell the others but his smile had given him away.

He wasn’t exactly sure how the 18th of July had become the more or less official Remembrance Day for the final fight against Gaia but it sort of happened. And it turned into a day of peace, a break for everyone which was really nice.

He smiled and buried his face in Percy’s hair again. He smelled like a fresh breeze, like the sea, as usual and it was somehow comforting. His hand traced over Percy’s scars on his arms and shoulders and Nico felt himself drifting off.

Far off he heard a voice saying: “Attention please! Little Piper wants to be picked up from the children’s wonderland.” But it could have been a dream as well.

 

                                                                                                                              ⚓

 

A sudden pain in his kidney startled Nico awake. He looked around but it was too dark to tell where he was. He could barely make out Percy’s head on his chest. His legs were numb and Percy’s elbow was pressed into his side. He gently put it aside and tried to orientate him, when he realized where they had fallen asleep. They were still in the ventilation shaft over the toilet, where they had hidden earlier on. He cursed under his breath. It had to be way past closing time now. He searched for his phone: 5 missed calls from Jason Grace. He quickly unlocked it, to send him a message that they were okay, when he realized what time it was. They had slept until midnight. Nico cursed again.

He quickly called Jason.

“Hey man, yeah I’m sorry. We overslept.

 

I don’t know.

 

Yeah he’s still sleeping.

 

I guess we have to wait until tomorrow.

No, don’t worry.

 

No, seriously you don’t have to break into…

 

Noo, trust me Jason. We will be okay. I’ll just find us a nice bed to sleep in and then we’ll…

Yes we’ll be fine.

No, I won’t do that, that’s stupid.

 

No, yeah in case we get attacked I could shadow…

But No!

 

Yes Mom.

Oh come on.

I love you too man. See you tomorrow.”

 

Nico hang up and stirred Percy from his sleep. “Percy, hey buddy, you need to wake up, man. It’s getting kinda uncomfortable here. I think my legs have fallen asleep and…”

Percy moved a bit until he startled up confused. “Nico? What is happening?” He asked blearily. “Where are we? What…?”

“Shhh. Everything is fine. You fell asleep earlier and so did I. Nothing bad has happened, it’s just…” he paused, unsure how to formulate it.

“Oh god, we’re still at the Ikea aren’t we?” Percy’s shocked face was barely visible in the dark.

Nico nodded: “Yup. We are. It’s just a bit past midnight now. If you want we can climb back down and continue sleeping in one of the beds? That’s way more comfortable than up here. And I really don’t care if someone finds me there tomorrow morning. I just want to stretch my legs for once.” He yawned and took his phone again.

Percy groaned and hid his face behind his hands. “Seriously Nico? How are you able to even look at that right now? It’s sooo bright.” He yawned as well and shut his eyes again, but Nico shook him awake again. “Percy please. It’s so much more comfortable downstairs.”

“Mmm ‘kay.”

“Look, I’ll take our staff and I will climb down first. Then I can catch you in case you fall.”

“Hmpfrr. Don’t worry about me.” grumbled Percy, just like the sleepyhead he usually tended to be. But Nico was already used to that and so he started gathering all their stuff and lead the way.

 

They didn’t have to crawl very long. Nico opened the grid and let himself down into the toilets. Standing on the toilet itself he took their bag and continued helping Percy down. As soon as they had closed the grid he took out the flashlights and they made their way into the empty halls. The only lights came from the green emergency exists, which illuminated the area with a sickly greenish shining light.

 

“Nico?” Percy asked questioning. “I…” he stopped. “We are you?”

“I’m right behind you, buddy.”

“But what if I am going to lose you? I don’t want to lose you. It’s so dark and what if I…” He stopped, his voice trembling and Nico couldn’t stop but smile. Sleepy Percy was incredibly cute. Not that Percy would ever admit it or that Nico would tell anybody else how affectionate Percy was when he was tired but he simply was. Whenever somebody talked about how tough and intimidating Percy could be, Nico couldn’t stop thinking about moments like this.

 

Moments when Percy got tired and suddenly all he wanted to do was to cuddle. How he would never let Nico go more than two feet away from him, always an arm reach away. It was so weird how their roles had changed after… He wasn’t the small kid anymore, that had to be protected. The annoying teenager that caused trouble. Somehow they had become equals, had become friends. And so he took Percy’s hand and promised not to let him go.

“Okay, so what do you think? Where should we sleep tonight?” asked Nico and pointed at all the beds on the display. “Which one would you like?”

 

But Percy just looked like him like he had asked the stupidest question ever. “Dude I might be tired but come on! We are locked here, at night? Imagine what we could do tonight?! We could play in the ball pit, oh we have to do a shopping cart race! And we could play a huge version of the floor is lava, have pillow fights, think of the amazing forts we could build here. We can’t go to sleep just now Nico! Not now… We got the whole day to sleep but this might be our only night alone in an Ikea store. Pleaaaase?” He turned around and looked at Nico pleadingly.

Nico could feel how his protest started to dwindle. He was tired and his legs hurt but he would never be able to resist Percy. “Okay, I’m... I'm in but please can we at least sleep for a little while later on? I’m so tired and I…” he yawned. “I’d like to sleep for a bit at some point.”

 

Percy grinned widely. “Of course, we’re going to sleep, but first let’s have a bit of fun. I just…” he stopped. “Do you have any idea how we could get the lights on? I don’t want to destroy something by accident.”

Nico smiled and nodded. “Yeah sure, I think I have seen a fuse box somewhere in the back. Let’s go and take a look.” It took a while but then Percy found the right switch and the whole area lighted up in bright white light. They both squinted at it and it took a while until they got accustomed to the sudden brightness.

 

“And we have to take pictures for the others.” started Percy excited and now fully awake. "Let’s go, I think the shopping carts are back there. The faster one gets all the cookies." And with these words he started sprinting away.

 

Nico followed him still yawing but smiling.

This would going to be fun.

 

Continued in pictures ([x](http://castiel-grant-stilinski.tumblr.com/post/137858551233/a-midsummer-nights-dream-at-ikea-for)),  snaps ([x](http://castiel-grant-stilinski.tumblr.com/post/137858567548/their-snapchat-adventures-part-2-of-the-a)) , tweets ([x](http://castiel-grant-stilinski.tumblr.com/post/137858580863/looks-like-they-spend-time-on-twitter-as-well)) and an article ([x](http://castiel-grant-stilinski.tumblr.com/post/137858593308/1-year-later-part-4-of-the-a-midsummer-nights))  here.

 


End file.
